Omi & Nagi: Friends? Thank You, Senshi Lovers!
by Saranghae Tenshi
Summary: Exactly HOW did Tsukiyono Omi get his enemy Schwarz, especially Naoe Nagi, as his workers in Weiß Kreuz Glühen? There is absolutely nothing between the 2 seasons. Then I wonder… what happens if Omi & Nagi were dating 2 Senshi that wanted to double date? Whelp! This one shot got created! In a world where 2 guys have Senshi for lovers, Omi & Nagi will be forced to be... civil. Enjoy!


**Bold** – action within speaking form

_Italics_ – flashbacks

"…" – talking

'…' – thinking

_**Bold/Italics**_ – change of scenery

_**Bold/Underline/Italics**_ – more emphasis when someone says something or something is realized by another person

_Underline/Italics_ – minor Japanese words used within the story (also, lazy to translate XP)

Disclaimers: This is a one shot crossover between Sailor Moon and Weiß (Weiss) Kreuz. I do not own these two shows. Sailor Moon is written by Naoko Takeuchi in manga form and aired as a series by Toei Animation and TV Asahi in Japan and by Kodansha Comics in North America. Weiß (Weiss) Kreuz is written by Takehito Koyasu in manga form and aired as a series by TV Tokyo and Kids Station in Japan and by Media Blasters in North America as Knight Hunters.

AN: I had a thought about Weiß (Weiss) Kreuz. Exactly HOW did Tsukiyono Omi get his enemy Schwarz as his employees in Weiß Kreuz Glühen, especially Naoe Nagi? There is absolutely nothing between these two seasons, and then I wonder… what happens if Omi and Nagi were dating two Senshi that wanted to double date? Whelp! This one shot got created! =D

* * *

"Why couldn't Omi be here to open the flower shop," asked a complaining male.

"Because he requested time off, and Momoe-san gave it to him," said another male.

"Quit complaining and get back to work," growled another male.

"Aye aye, captain," said the first male sarcastically.

Leaving the three males to open shop for the owner Momoe-san, the scene changed to find this Omi person sitting on a bench at the park and waiting patiently. This Omi person had boyish brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Omi was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt. As he looked at his watch, he wondered when his girlfriend as of late would be coming to meet with him. 'She's always been a bit late,' thought at smiling Omi.

"Omi-kun," called out a female voice.

"Usa-chan," said Omi as he looked towards the female voice.

There, at a distance, was Omi's girlfriend, Usagi, with long golden blonde hair that was tied up in two balls on her head that cascaded down to two pigtails. She had big baby blue eyes with hints of silver in them and was wearing a white sundress. Omi smiled as Usagi caught up to him and had to catch her breathe before looking up and smiling. Omi could remember when Usagi and he first met…

**_\- Flashback –_**

_"Class," said the teacher, Haruna-__sensei__, "We have a new student today. Please welcome Tsukiyono Omi."_

_The students looked at the door to see Omi coming in nervously. Omi, in his mind, wondered why he even transferred schools until he realized that he was trying to stop the bad memories of his late girlfriend/found-out half-sister dying in his arms. His comrades and friends all suggested transferring out of the school and into a new one to get a fresh start. Remembering why, Omi winced as he heard the girls exclaimed how '**cute**' and '**handsome**' he was. He was directed to sit right next to someone who wasn't paying attention. "Tsukino-san," exclaimed Haruna-sensei._

_"Hm," asked a girl with blond hair in a unique hairstyle._

_"Please pay attention," said Haruna-sensei before turning to Omi, "You will be sitting right next to Tsukino-san."_

_Omi just nodded before going towards where the empty seat was. When he moved, he couldn't but help to see who his seat neighbor was. What shocked him was when their eyes met, he could see the sadness within her eyes before she broke contact and turned back to look out the window._

**_\- End Flashback –_ **

"Omi," said Usagi as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ah," said Omi, "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Usagi, "But, what were you thinking about."

"Um…" said Omi, "A-About how we first gotten together!"

Usagi giggled as she let it slide this once about what Omi was really thinking about. Thinking back, she remembered that they were slowly getting to know each other, but it wasn't until their late night activities crossed that they opened up to each other more, slowly falling for one another. She knew that the others would have yelled at her for telling Omi her secret identity, but if that stray Youma that showed up in front of Omi and her that day, she wouldn't have forgiven herself for not even transforming to save Omi. But, it turned out well. Omi, in turn, told her in confidant about HIS late night activities as the assassin, Bombay, when one of his targets was in the alleyway that was next to Usagi's house and got into her bedroom via window. Hearing Usagi's familiar voice screaming in horror got his adrenaline going to get the target before something happened to her… just like with his first love/half-sister, Ouka. He just never had gotten around to telling his comrades about him spilling things to Usagi. "You think we should have said '_**thanks**_' to the Youma before I destroyed it," asked Usagi, "I mean, without that ugly monster, you and I would probably never realize we were falling for each other."

"That was probably when YOU started to fall for me, but I think I fell for you on the first time we met," said Omi.

"Really," asked Usagi with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah," said Omi as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Maybe that's was when I fell for you too," said Usagi with a gentle smile.

Omi smiled before dipping his face down towards Usagi for a kiss. The kiss was gentle but had all his love in it. He was very thankful that Usagi came into his life as he pulled back for some air. He wouldn't think that he could love again after Ouka's death, but here he was with a new love. Usagi, too, was thankful for Omi, for he mended her broken heart when her ex-boyfriend Mamoru dumped her for who knows what this time. The last time was when the ex-boyfriend had disturbing dreams of her demise if they got married. Smiling up at Omi, Usagi pulled away from him and looked at her watch. "Eek," exclaimed Usagi, "We're going to be late to meet up with Hotaru and her boyfriend!"

"Do you know who her boyfriend is," asked Omi with a chuckle.

"Nope," said Usagi, "But, we are going on this double date, mister! So, hopefully you won't be called back."

"Nah," said Omi, "I took time off for today."

"Good," said Usagi as she pecked Omi's lips and dragged him out of the park.

**_\- In The Park: Playground –_ **

"Nagi-kun," exclaimed a female voice.

"Ah," said a male voice, "Hota-chan!"

In the same park where Usagi and Omi were, there was a male with brown hair and brown eyes that had hints of hazel or blue, depending on the lighting. He was wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans, waiting on a swing. When he heard his name being called, Nagi turned to see his girlfriend, Hotaru, running towards him. Hotaru had shoulder-length black hair with hints of purple highlights when the sun hit and purple eyes. She was wearing a dark purple sundress and a simple white hat that was gifted to her from her friends. Nagi smiled slightly as he thought about how he met Hotaru, which grew into something more…

**_\- Flashback –_**

_'Why did she have to die,' thought Nagi who clenched his hand on a swing's chain._

_Ever since Schwartz had to go into hiding, Nagi would sneak out and sit on a swing with a depressed look on his face. It would always be at night, but he didn't care if no one was around him. He didn't want to have anyone around him when he thought of… her. Her being his first somewhat girlfriend Tot from the other assassin group Schreient and died to protect the one that hired the group, Takatori Masafumi. What Nagi didn't realize was that he wasn't alone in this particular night. A female was walking away from the first ever encounter of what appeared to be the newest enemy that she and her comrades/friends had to fight. She was walking in the park and spotted him just sitting at the swing all depressed. Wondering who he was, she approached him and sat in the swing right next to him. It was her voice that made him snap out of his depressive thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts," asked a female voice._

_"Hm," asked Nagi as he turned to see deep purple eyes looking at him._

_"I was wondering if you would like to talk," asked the female again._

_"Why would I talk to you," asked Nagi with a glare, "Especially if we don't know each other."_

_"True," said the female, "Then, let's change it. My name is Tomoe Hotaru. Nice to meet you."_

_"Naoe Nagi," said Nagi emotionlessly while thinking, 'She has sad eyes, too.'_

**_\- End Flashback –_ **

"Saturn to Nagi," said Hotaru, "Come in Nagi."

"Really," asked Nagi, "Saturn?"

"Hey," said Hotaru with a pout, "Don't diss my planet."

Nagi chuckled lightly as Hotaru pouted more. He really was glad that she sat on that swing next to his on that day. Hotaru smiled inwardly when she heard him chuckle. She knew that she shouldn't have told Nagi her powers over Saturn, but ever since that day on the swing, she thought she found someone who was similar to her. Hotaru smiled as she remembered that she was correct in assuming that when the next time Nagi showed up, Hotaru was sitting in a bed of flowers, reading her book. The sudden petals flying around her made her turn to see what had made the sudden wind as she closed the book. She was definitely surprised to see Nagi having his hand up and a swirl of petals coming towards him. She really didn't regret telling him about her powers after that. "So, what is today's agenda," asked Nagi.

"We are going to meet Usagi-_hime_ and her new boyfriend for a double date," said Hotaru.

"So, I will get to see who this **_princess_** is, hm," asked Nagi.

"Mhm," said a smiling Hotaru, "You will get to meet my _hime_ and her new boyfriend. I need to inte-… um… question him."

"Would you need help," asked a smirking Nagi.

"No," said Hotaru, "Don't want to scare him with your techniques."

"Party pooper," said Nagi as Hotaru giggled, for it was out-of-character of him to say that.

**_\- At Starlight Café –_ **

"Hotaru-chan," exclaimed Usagi excitedly.

"Usagi-chan," exclaimed Hotaru with just enthusiasm.

Both girls let go of their respective boyfriends as they ran towards each other and hugged. It had been too long since they had been together like this. Hotaru knew that Usagi was the only one who wouldn't judge her if she ever used her powers, and Usagi was just happy because she got to hang out with her most favorite friend. Don't get her wrong. Usagi had a lot of friends, but she felt closer to Hotaru. Maybe it's yin and yang doing things? Anyways, as the girls started to talk to each other, they were interrupted by two males shouting, "YOU!"

"Omi," asked Usagi.

"Nagi," asked Hotaru.

"You two know each other," asked the girls.

"You could say that," said Omi with gritted teeth.

Both Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other before looking at both boys. Omi and Nagi both have their hands clenched into fists at their sides as they glared at each other. Of course, they knew each other, but Nagi never told Hotaru what he did before he met her. Omi didn't really want to reveal how he knew Nagi as well since only Usagi knew that he was the assassin Bombay. He almost punched Nagi when Nagi smirked and said, "It's nice to see you in your normal attire, Bombay."

"Prodigy," growled Omi, "Does your girlfriend know what you have done?"

"You don't talk about that," snarled Nagi.

"Then, don't talk about me," snarled back Omi.

"Should we move this to a secluded place, Hota-chan," asked Usagi with worry in her eyes.

"Yes," said Hotaru, "We should contain this as much as possible, _hime_."

Pulling the two boys away from each other, Usagi and Hotaru looked at each other in exasperation. Here, they wanted to have a NICE double date together, but apparently, Omi and Nagi knew each other, and the WORST part was that both were ENEMIES! Usagi and Hotaru could FEEL the anger surrounding the two boys and wanted to know why they both felt this way. Dragging the two back to the park where they first met up, Usagi and Hotaru all but threw the two boys onto the bench and had their hands on their hips. Omi winced when he caught Usagi's glare. He knew that glare as he recalled seeing Usagi as Sailor Moon fighting against a Youma that thought it would have been great to disturb their date night. "Did you have to manhandle me like that, Hotaru," asked Nagi.

"Like you and _hime_'s boyfriend were going to separate," said Hotaru.

"So, how do you guys know each other," asked a curious Usagi.

"He's Prodigy," said Omi as if Usagi should know who Nagi is.

"He's a prodigy," asked Hotaru in confusion.

"No," said Omi, "He's an enemy I fight at night."

Usagi looked confused as well until Omi said **_enemy_**, **_fight_**, and **_night_** in the same sentence. Widen eyes, Usagi turned to look at Hotaru's boyfriend. Nagi, in turn, looked at Usagi when her eyes widen and realized what had happened. Omi, in his infinite amount of wisdom, TOLD someone, his girlfriend at that, about his assassin life as Bombay. Nagi chuckled as he thought at what this information he found and can be used against Omi. Seeing Nagi chuckle, Omi realized that he just gave valuable information to Nagi and was about to jump, threaten, and beat him. Usagi, however, placed a hand on Omi's shoulder to hold him in place. "It seems that the _hime_ knows about you, Bombay," said Nagi with an evil eye.

"And, I am going to be telling Hotaru ALL about you," said a mischievous Usagi.

"You wouldn't," said Nagi who now glared at Usagi.

"Don't you glare at Usa-_hime_ like that," said Hotaru who hit Nagi's head gentle with her hand, "She's just looking out for me like what an older sister would do."

"But, I don't want her to say anything," said Nagi with a hint of a whine to his voice.

"Then, will you be willing to tell me yourself," asked Hotaru with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Prodigy," said Omi who smirked at Nagi to infuriate him, "Are you going to tell your girlfriend your story?"

"Stay out of this, Bombay," said a glaring Nagi.

When Nagi turned back to look at his girlfriend, Hotaru had her arms crossed and tapping one of her foot impatiently. She knew that she shouldn't push her boyfriend to tell her his past, but the tension between the two boys would destroy the double date atmosphere that Usagi and she were trying to create together. Nagi knew that Hotaru wouldn't be like this unless she really wanted a nice double date with her _hime_, her everything-but-blood older sister. Sighing, Nagi told Hotaru, his enemy Bombay, and Usagi his past and why he joined with Schwarz in the first place. Omi blinked as he remembered that long ago mission. "Eh," exclaimed Omi, "YOU were in that orphanage where that wacky nurse who was using children to commit crimes lived?!"

"Yes," said Nagi emotionlessly while Hotaru hugged him.

"I knew that you knew my pain that first time we met," said Hotaru.

"I really wanted to tell you," said Nagi, "But, two of my… ah… associates can read minds and see into the future."

"Well, good thing that we are Senshi," piped up Usagi.

"What do you mean," asked their boyfriends.

"We mean," said Hotaru, "That no one can predict our futures. Our destiny will not allow anyone to see into the future to… um… alter it to their liking."

"Yup," said Usagi, "So, don't worry about us knowing your secret!"

"We'll… uh… just not tell the other girls," said Hotaru who looked down blushing.

"You've got that right," said Usagi, "Maybe one day we can tell them that we told our boyfriends about Senshi business."

As Hotaru nodded her head, Omi turned to Nagi and felt kind of sorry. If they didn't had to have assassinate that nurse or if they made sure NO children, including Nagi, were in the room while the deed was done, maybe Nagi would have had a better life. Nagi looked at Omi with contempt, but Omi could see he was curious as to why Omi turned to Nagi. It was the next words that shocked Nagi to his core. "I can't say for the rest of my comrades," said Omi, "But, I am sorry about your life."

"I don't need your pity," said Nagi.

"It's not pity," said Omi, "It's sympathy."

"W-Well," said Nagi as he looked away, "I guess I am sorry as well. Your life is already messed up, but we could have been careful with that fight and with your… half-sister?"

"Yeah," said Omi as he winced at the remembrance of Ouka.

"Aww," cooed Usagi, "You two are finally getting along!"

"No, we're not," grumbled the two as they looked away.

"Come on," said Hotaru, "Better late than never to have our double date."

"Yeah," nodded Usagi, "You two can kill each other later."

"_Hime_," laughed Hotaru as the two boys flushed slightly at Usagi's accusation.

**_\- Somewhere In The Near Future: NIGHTTIME –_ **

"Schwarz," yelled out an angry male voice.

"Abyssinian," acknowledged another male voice.

"The kitties have come to play," laughed a maniacal male voice.

"Farfarello forgot his meds again, didn't he," murmured Nagi.

Eight males were seen under the dim light near an abandoned underground club. On one side, there was Omi with a crossbow in hand and was standing with a male with long red hair in a ponytail. Said male was the one who yelled at the four enemies in front of his team. This male held his katana in his hand tensely and was next to Omi and another male with brown hair. This brown-haired male in particular looked older than Omi and was wearing gloves that were used as tiger claws. Last, next to this brown-haired male was a blonde male and wearing shades. In his hands, he held _harigane_, a thin strong wire. Right across from these four males were Nagi and his… ah… associates. The one with orange hair taunted the one with blonde hair. The one with glasses kept his cool as the red-haired male ran at him, katana in hand. The maniacal male laughed as he took out knives and started to slash at the older brown-haired male. "Couldn't you have stayed away from this mission," asked Omi as he faced off Nagi.

"Crawford wanted to see if we could… ah… help out the one that you were targeting," said Nagi, "However, you four got here before we did."

"Doesn't Crawford have precognitive powers," asked Omi in wonder.

"Yes," said Nagi as he rushed at Omi.

"Woah," said Omi as he dodged out of the way and into the empty streets.

"Come and fight," said Nagi.

"You know, we have that double date thing again tomorrow," said Omi, "Wouldn't want to mess me TOO much."

It was true. After that FIRST double date long ago, Nagi and Omi tentatively tried to not harm each other too much for fear of their Senshi lovers' wrath. Nagi cringed when he thought of what Hotaru MAY have come up with if she found out that he harmed her precious older sister's boyfriend. Omi was the same, but his fear was the thought of what Usagi could come up with. Both sighed as they semi-fought each other out in the empty streets. They were just glad that they didn't have to suddenly become friends. As the battle raged on between Omi and Nagi's comrades/associates, Omi and Nagi picked up a large cry of **_HIME_** in the distance. Omi and Nagi blinked because they could recognize the voice that called out. "What are THEY doing out at night," asked Omi.

"Fighting a Youma, apparently," said Nagi.

"Apparently," said Omi.

"Shall we ditch our… comrades," said Nagi hesitantly, "And see why Hota-chan cried out?"

"Yeah," said Omi as he sweat-dropped when he saw that the two were practically ignored, "Let's."

With that said, Omi and Nagi ran towards where they heard Hotaru's shout. Omi and Nagi both gaped as they finally appeared to where their girlfriends were. In front of them, there were Hotaru, Usagi, and two other unknown Senshi fighting what appeared to be a crossover between a big blonde dog and a black wolf. This particular monster would either use its razor sharp claws to slash at the Senshi or form fists that appeared out of nowhere to pound the Senshi to the ground. What made Omi turn from gaping to horrified anger was the fact that Usagi was knocked unconscious and the Senshi were badly wounded. What made Nagi turn from gaping to justified anger were the wounds on his girlfriend. Turning to Omi, Nagi held his hand out and asked, "Truce?"

"Truce," said Omi.

"Shall we help these four Senshi and make sure that our girlfriends are alright," asked Nagi as he glared at the Youma.

"Better than where we left our comrades, that's for sure," said Omi.

With that, the two assassins ran towards the Youma and started to help the Senshi as best as they knew how. Hotaru, in her Senshi form, winced as she tried to protect Usagi's unconscious form from newly formed fists. However, as she thought about the pain she will receive, she was surprised to find that no harm came to her. In fact, the other two Senshi were gaping at what they saw. Hotaru carefully opened her eyes to look at the scene before. There, in front of her, some FORCE was stopping the Youma's fists. Hotaru looked around and then gaped when she saw her BOYFRIEND in the shadows and had a bluish glint in his eyes, indicating that he was using his telekinetic powers. Suddenly, some darts were coming from a different shadowy angle that hit the Youma's arm, and since it was poisonous darts being used, the Youma felt slightly woozy. "What the…," started the Senshi in orange.

"Worry about these attacks that are SAVING us later, Venus," said the other Senshi in ice blue, "Right now, let's defeat this Youma and make sure our _hime_ is alright."

"Don't worry," said Hotaru, "I'll make sure she is fine. Just finish this Youma."

"You got it, Saturn," said Venus before calling out, "Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage," called the now known Senshi, Mercury.

Omi and Nagi saw that the Youma was defeated finally by the combined help from them and the combined powers of Mercury and Venus. Hotaru, smiling, told the two Senshi that Usagi and she would be fine, that the two should hurry to the other Youma siting to help out Mars, Neptune, Uranus, and Jupiter. Mercury and Venus looked very reluctant to go, but Hotaru said that Usagi wasn't fit to travel. Hotaru also told them that after healing Usagi's injuries, she wouldn't be much help as well. Nodding in understanding, the two told them that they will tell the others what happened after finishing off the other Youma. Once the coast was clear of Venus and Mercury, Hotaru called out to the two boys. "You two can come out now," said Hotaru.

"Is she alright," asked a worried Omi.

"She'll be fine," said Hotaru, "She was protecting Mercury when Mercury was trying to find the Youma's weak spot."

"Is that why you are also banged up too," asked Nagi.

"Yes," said Hotaru until she pouted, "That Youma broke through my attack. It's just not fair!"

"Heh," chuckled Nagi as he caressed Hotaru's hair, "Don't pout. It makes me want to… **_kiss_** those pouty lips."

"Nagi," said Hotaru who flushed slightly.

Before anyone could say anything, Usagi groaned into consciousness as she was held by Omi. Omi, who was gently caressing Usagi's face, sighed in relief. He was just happy that those blue eyes he fell in love with finally opened and was now looking at him. Smiling at Usagi, Omi gave Usagi a peck on the lips before whispering, "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," said Usagi.

"I don't ever want to see you unconscious again," said Omi, "Brought back the memory of that time that target went and used you as a hostage."

"I'm sorry," said Usagi, "But, I am fine now, love."

"Wait a minute," said Hotaru who broke up the moment, "Usagi was USED as a hostage?! When was this!?"

"Uh…," said Omi who blinked, "Before we got together actually."

"And WHEN were you going to tell me, _hime_," asked Hotaru sweetly.

"Hehe," laughed an embarrassed Usagi, "I kind of blocked out that because Omi confessed that he liked me after the target was gone."

"Gone," asked Nagi who turned to Omi, "As in…?"

"No," said Omi with conviction, "I did NOT kill in front of Usa-chan! Never have and never will."

"Good," said Hotaru, "Usagi is too precious to be tainted by THAT."

"And you aren't," asked Nagi.

"Anyways," said Usagi before Hotaru could answer Nagi, "When did you two get here?"

"Oh," said Hotaru, "Usagi-chan! Nagi and Omi were fighting TOGETHER to save us from the Youma!"

"Really," asked Usagi skeptically.

"Mhm," said Hotaru, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well," said Usagi, "Maybe this moment will make them work together in future happenstance."

"Doubt it," said the two as they turned back to glare at each other while the girls sighed once more in exasperation.

**_\- In The Far Future –_ **

"Yes," asked Omi who answered a phone.

"I've finished," said Nagi on the other line.

"All right," said Omi with a smile, "Thank you."

It was in the future that Omi renamed his codename from **_Bombay_** to **_Persia_** after finding out that his REAL father was the person who saved him long ago. It was also the night that the last mission with his comrades, Weiß, was fulfilled and the unusual suicides at Koua Academy would finally end. For now, Omi was in his car alone and driving towards his place where Usagi would be waiting. As to what happened with Nagi? Nagi was Omi's hidden partner who just assassinated someone that was TRYING to assassinate his… friend. That's right. After everything that happened, along with the double dating that was urged by their significant other, Omi and Nagi became somewhat friends and partners over the years. It was just that they haven't TOLD their former comrades about it. "Are you and Hotaru still coming over," asked Omi.

"Yes," said Nagi, "Hotaru is just dying to try Usagi's curry ever since her past friend, Chibi-Usa, told her about it."

"Hm," hummed Omi, "I do feel sorry that she won't be born any longer."

"Hotaru doesn't blame you," said Nagi, "In fact, she wants to share some ideas on how to humiliate that Mamoru character. Heh, funny how both your names are **_Mamoru_**."

"And that's why I will stick to being Tsukiyono Omi," said Omi.

"Don't forget that Hotaru and Usagi both laughed when they realized your actual name," laughed Nagi.

"Haha," said a sarcastic Omi, "You are such a comedian."

"I try," said Nagi who Omi swore was smirking on the other end of the phone call.

"Well, see you later tonight," said Omi.

"See ya," said Nagi casually before both hung up.

Omi and Nagi, though in different parts of the city, smiled as they both were thankful for their respective Senshi lover. For without them, Omi and Nagi wouldn't be where they are today, and hopefully, that will change when they propose to their girl. That's right, their future is just beginning as a chapter in their young assassin life comes to an end with a good note. 'I wonder who will propose first,' thought Omi and Nagi separately, 'All well, time to get ready for tonight.'

* * *

AN: And… that's a wrap! 8D Wah~! I tried my best to incorporate Weiß (Weiss) Kreuz and Sailor Moon together. Usagi can be paired up with anyone, but for this story, Omi is the guy while Hotaru is lucky to get paired up with Nagi. I feel like Nagi and Hotaru are good together because they both are bullied for having powers, thought Hotaru turns out good and Nagi… well… he's cute! XD Also! The series of Weiß (Weiss) Kreuz never goes to show how Omi became Persia and how Nagi works for Omi. I mean… I was surprise to see Nagi calling OMI of all people at the end right after Nagi assassinates the assassinator. So… I just decided that due to a Senshi lover, the two HAD to get along and FINALLY, after many years, set aside their differences and became comrades? Partners? Friends! 8D So, this is my long one shot for Omi and Nagi bridging the gap between enemies and friends through… SENSHI POWER! ㅋㅋ Happy reading! I hope that Nagi and Omi were somewhat in character. I tried my best! m(_)m And don't worry. I haven't given up on 'Grand Master Dashi's Daughter' fanfic. Just taking a break. =P


End file.
